Una maldición
by Solitudely
Summary: Él simplemente llevaría acabo su maldición, estaba molesto. Pero sus maldiciones siempre fallaban o resultaban con extraños resultados no previstos. Es como si Alfred tuviera una especie de protección...¿O si no qué era? ¿Por qué esa vez sí resulto?


Otro fic mío, sí estoy viva. Pero no he podido escribir. Aquí una historia que escribí hace tiempo por una amiga que me hizo una pregunta, y al pensarla plantee esto, es para que no se aburran. Espero que les guste…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor, y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Advertencia:** Hemmm… no sé…hem…, Inglaterra diciendo "Muajajajaj" (?)

* * *

Era un día completamente común. No había diferencia alguna a los otros. Inglaterra estaba en su casa después de la junta, otra vez… ¡Otra vez había discutido con el idiota de Estados Unidos!, con Francia igual…pero por temas más que nada triviales (sus acosos). Odiaba a ese mocoso ¡Lo odiaba demasiado!, era el florerito, el centro de atención, tenía que serlo o no estaba conforme ¿Verdad?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan estúpido, infantil y arrogante? ¿No podía perder siquiera una vez?.

Era cierto, él era Reino Unido, también era obstinado y orgulloso, por eso mismo estaba allí, lamentándose y recorriendo su casa rápidamente mientras la vibración de la rabia se movía por todo su cuerpo. Había tomado más de la cuenta y perdía de vez en cuando el balance.

—¡Le haré una mal-dición! ¡Ese maldito desapare-cerá por fin con mi grandiosa brujería! —decía llegando al sótano de su casa tomando un libro con un extraño símbolo en su portada, era brillante y en cambio el color del texto era oscuro.

Tomó el libro y preparó el lugar, tomando asiento en el piso, pescó una tiza y comenzó a formar con círculos y líneas de un extremo a otro lo que parecía un signo alquímico. Terminó de trazar todo y pusó unas extrañas velas alrededor del conjuro. Lo miró nuevamente al verlo terminado y se puso en posición de que empezara la ceremonia. Sus maldiciones…no siempre solían salir bien, como esa vez que intentó que Alfred se sentara en la silla Busby… u otras veces las maldiciones no ocasionaban efecto en él, ¿tendría algún campo protector?, quien sabe. Pero de esta no se librería…o eso creía, en realidad ya no estaba confiándolo del todo.

Recitó el conjuro cegado por la rabia de la junta, no estaba pensando del todo bien lo que haría, pero era fácil. La fuerzas del umbral empezaron a abrirse en extrañas luces y seguía recitando el verso, las luces cesaron aclarándose de apoco. Había terminado.

—¡Muajajajajajaj!, he allí mi maldición, ¡No durarás más del día de mañana maldito! —Miró hacia abajo un poco y cerró su libro. —¿Muajajaj? ¿Desde cuando digo yo "muajajaj"?

Después de eso no recordaba mucho, fue acostarse a su cama hasta el siguiente día, tenía un trabajo algo agotador sin mencionar que tendría que ver la enorme sonrisa en la cara de ese americano…, era terrible.

Al despertar de preparo y camino para tomar el vuelo, esto de pasar viajando de lado para lado en aviones no era precisamente relajante. Se tardó un rato en llegar a la reunión, aún faltaba para que comenzara, pero más le valía temprano que tarde. La puntualidad era su debilidad, una obsesión. Y hablando de obsesiones allí estaba Estados Unidos, hablando con Japón.

No es que odiara a ese americano, estando más calmado y lucido era completamente lo contrario, se decía mientras tomaba asiento en su silla al tiempo que un terrorífico francés tomaba lado a su derecha.

—Mon amour…—le decía insinuante—¿Qué tal tu noche? ¿Mala? ¿Preferías haber venido a mi casa en vez de perderte todo esto? —señalaba su cuerpo.

—No estoy de humor Francis…

—Yo sólo decía… en fin, ¿Qué hiciste anoche?. Hasta lo que recuerdo es que llegaste tu solito a tu casa a pesar de lo borracho que estabas… increíble.

—¿Cómo sabes que llegue solito?

—Hemmm…por allí, no es que yo te hubiera seguido hasta tu casa o algo parecido…

—Nunca dije que hiciste algo así—dijo suave dándole a entender al francés que se había delatado solo. Le iba a agradecer, de seguro estaba preocupado por él, Francis no era tan malo después de todo.

El británico miró al francés mientras Antonio se colaba detrás de él saludándolo, ahora eran tres personas en aquella conversación. —Nada…que yo recuerde. —decía completamente sincero, estaba algo pasado anoche y no recordaba mucho. Sólo sabía que se había enojado con Estados Unidos. Absolutamente nada más.

Le dolía que el norteamericano fuera así. Realmente le molestaba. Quería que fuera diferente…porque realmente estaba…enamorado de ese muchacho.

China pasó adelante y comenzó a pasar la lista de la reunión…no hubo problema alguno hasta que noto que él no estaba en la lista.

—Inglaterra …tiene que retirarte de la reunión, aru —decía al ver la lista.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios?

—Estados Unidos usted también—continuaba China.

—Y Bielorrusia igual—mencionó a la muchacha que estaba casi de lapa al pobre Iván

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué demonios? ¡Yo estaba en esa puta lista! —alegó el británico. E iba a continuar pero sintió como le tomaban del brazo y lo obligaban a retirarse de la junta.

Miró a quien lo jalaba, era Estados Unidos, más no podía verle bien el rostro. Llegaron hasta la parte trasera, había unas cuantas sillas y una maquina de golosinas al lado de ellos.

Antes de que el inglés pudiera hablar el estadounidense se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hablar. —Lo…lo lamento Iggy…—decía bajando la cabeza. —Lo de ayer…fui un estúpido. Realmente lo lamento…—le explicaba tratando de que sus ojos se encontraran casi acoplados al hablarse. Sacó de detrás de él un ramo de rosas grandes y rojas, eran simplemente maravillosas y se las extendió al inglés.

—Lo de que nos sacaran de la junta…

—Cosa mía. —aceptó extendiendo el ramo de rosas un poco más para que el inglés las aceptara. Este vaciló un poco pero extendió sus manos casi por inercia hacia el ramo tomándolas algo confuso.

—Tuve que pagar un poco más para excluir a Bielo…era para que no sospecharan…¿Te gustan Arthur? ¿Las rosas? —preguntó de repente, todo era tan espontáneo e improvisado. Tan extraño y a la vez atrayente para el inglés. —¿Me perdonas? —se acercó tomándole suavemente la mano del británico haciendo que éste retorciera algo sorprendido.

—¿Qu-Qué es´ta haciendo Alfred?

—¿No se nota? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa. —Te estoy "coqueteando"…

—¿Coque-Coquetando? —dijo algo nervioso ante la repentina respuesta del muchacho.

—Es que… me gustas desde hace mucho. Pero yo en cambio… a ti no te gusto para nada…

El británico miraba incrédulo lo que decía el estadounidense. Después de un pequeño silencio tragó un poco y se dispuso a responder.

—No es que…no me gustes específicamente…

—¡Vamos Iggy! —reía sutilmente—No tienes por que hacerme sentir bien. Sé que yo no te gusto y quizá nunca lo haga. Criticas cada aspecto de mí, ¿Te soy repulsivo verdad? ¿Me odias?

—Bueno eso…

—En fin…—desvió la mirada interrumpiendo al mayor con una leve sonrisa algo forzada. —Si no podía gustarte trate de hacerlo por algo más que no fuera mi persona. Mira…

Tomó desde sus ropas un chocolate y unas cuantas notas con diseños extraños y tal parecía que con una caligrafía forzadamente perfecta, estaba muy detallada y limpia. Como si el que la hubiera hecho se tomo el tiempo de hacer quizá varias copias hasta que salio una totalmente perfecta.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿No es muy cursi verdad? —reía tontamente, estaba nervioso y sus siempre espontáneas carcajadas, orgullo y personalidad desaparecían un poco.

—Al-Alfred…

—También…reserve algo para nosotros dos, un restaurant, si no quieres ir conmigo puedes no sé…invitar a alguien más— seguía hablando sin parar.

—Escucha…—murmuró el inglés.

—¿Tienes planes hoy? ¿Mañana? ¿Este sábado quizá?

—¡Alfred! —le gritó.

El americano enmudeció mirando al mayor con los ojos enmarcados en su figura.

—¿Podrías callarte de una buena vez?. Siempre hablando y hablando sin parar… ¿No te callas? ¿Hablas dormido acaso? ¿Cómo no te quedas afónico? —le decía intentándolo hacer callar, los insultos le salieron espontáneos, no es que quisiera decirlos era más que nada el poder de la costumbre.

—Do you like me?

—No

—¡Ahhh! ¿Entonces qué? —el inglés apenas podía concentrarse, su corazón iba a mil. Sus emociones disipadas una posponiendo a otro, enfado, cariño, ternura…disentimiento. Todo.

—I love you…—susurró con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, tímida. Sin prepotencia, con dulzura y con el amor más sincero que pudiera tener.

El corazón del británico pareció dar un brinco fuerte y choquearlo, se tomó el pecho y fue agachando un poco su cabeza y abriendo sus ojos anonadados. Esas palabras…

—Te amo demasiado Iggy…ejejej, tanto que es difícil actuar como si nada cada día que te veo. Soportar que me odies es algo tan difícil, pienso en ti cada noche y cada vez que despierto ¿Eso parece psicópata verdad? —reía bajamente frotándose con nerviosismo la parte trasera de su nuca revolviendo sus cabellos dorados.

—Ah…

—Siempre quiero tu atención, a toda costa…—le susurró con ternura mientras tomaba su rostro levantándolo suavemente. —Creyendo ingenuamente que soy importante para ti, que aunque me odies, ocuparía también un espacio en tu mente…

Se fue acercando mientras el inglés no hacia movimiento alguno, estaba como choqueado. ¿Por eso Alfred actuaba así? ¿Para tener su atención? —Un pequeño espacio, nada más quería…—estaba aproximándose cada vez más a su rostro.

Podía ver todo de Inglaterra por la cercanía, sus ojos entrecerrados ahora algo cristalinos debido a la emoción pero igual de hermosos como siempre, su piel blanca algo carmesí en sus mejillas y su boca arqueándose levemente hacia abajo y hacia arriba de forma nerviosa, esperando y a la vez tratando de evitar algo.

Un beso sobre sus labios. Arthur sintió como un estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo al sentir los labios del americano contra los suyos, acariciando sutilmente sus comisuras y manteniendo el contacto. Eran tibios y recelosos, como si quisieran atesorar el momento, como si fuera único e irrepetible, y quizá así pensaba que sería el americano.

—I am so sorry—le dijo al separarse con una sonrisa dando a entender que no lo sentía, pero era normal pedir disculpas.

Alfred se hecho para atrás y vociferó un fuerte gemido de dolor, Inglaterra le había dado uno fuerte en sus…partes intimas. Se removía como serpentina sujetándose la entrepierna con dolor. —Ahhhh…!aahahahahaah! —gritaba. —¡Duele mucho aaahh! ¡Iggy!

El mayor sólo permanecía parado—¿Y después de tanto bla bla blá no lo vas a pedir? —decía desviando su mirada.

—¿Pe-Pedir el qué? —decía aun adolorido.

—Ya sabes… el "Arthur te gustaría…bla bla blá" —él no lo iba a decir…aunque no es como si quisiera…pensaba convenciéndose en su mente.

Alfred abrió sus ojos comprendiéndolo, tan estúpido no era…bueno "tan". Se abalanzó sobre el muchacho estrechándolo en sus brazos y se le declaró formalmente. Arthur se hizo de rogar…muy de rogar, le dijo que "sí" cuando ya estaban camino a casa, ambos. Los dos juntos como siempre debió de ser.

_Finalmente juntos._

—¿No crees que es tarde? ¿No vendrás a dormir?

—¿Ya quieres hacer cosas malas Arthur? —susurró desde la mesa con una sonrisa traviesa.

—"Sueña" —dijo dándose la vuelta al ver que el menor parecía estar ocupado.

—Tú eres quien me tira esas indirectas Iggy. Pero no te preocupes, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo…—rió suavemente para continuar con lo suyo.

—Sí, desde ahora…tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo—le correspondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

Finalmente felices.

Eran las 1:30 de la mañana ya. Estados Unidos debía seguir en el living, había dicho que estaba haciendo algo importante. Arthur le dio su espacio y lo dejo continuar, pero ya era hora de que se acostara, era la primera noche que pasaría en su casa.

Fue a verlo, estaba con un montón de hojas, tal parecía que escribía una carta. Se acercó a su cuerpo, estaba echado hacia delante ¿Le había ganado el sueño?, parece que ese café al lado de él no servia para nada. Él no era alguien que invadiría la privacidad…pero no pudo evitar echar un ojo a la carta y simplemente no pudo detener su intriga al ver que era…para él.

**_Mi amado Arthur…_**

Así comenzaba, miró al muchacho con ternura.

**_Muchas gracias Inglaterra…, no sé ni siquiera por donde comenzar esto._**

Dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa mientras entrecerraba los ojos, Alfred no necesitaba explicarse más. Ya sabía que lo amaba, era feliz sólo con eso, no necesitaba tantas cartas que se lo hiciera saber, pero se sentía tan especial al verlas.

Acarició los cabellos rubios del muchacho del costado y lo volteó un poco. Vio su rostro y casi salto hacia atrás del susto al ver que estaban medios abiertos, ¡El muy cabrón estaba despierto!

**_Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra._**

—¡Me has asustado!, y oye…no estaba espiándote! —trató en el momento de excusarse y retiró la mano del pelo del muchacho con nerviosismo. Alfred no se movía ni siquiera un centímetro, sus ojos azules tenían un color apagado. ¿Se estaba haciendo el tonto?

**_¡Gracias Inglaterra! ¡Realmente te lo agradezco!_**

—¿Alfred? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo?

El silencio seguía. Inglaterra rió un poco y movió al estadounidense pensando en que su broma no era para nada divertida. Pero cuando su mano hizo contacto con su rostro se deformo de manera horrible y todo dejo de parecer una mala broma.

**_Hoy comienza nuestra historia, nosotros dos…juntos por siempre._**

Su cuerpo estaba completamente frío.

—Al-Alfred Hey Alfred…—movió su cuerpo un poco más esperando un movimiento por parte de este, una queja, una carcajada…un cosquilleo, ¡cualquier cosa!. El corazón del británico parecía empezar a acelerar su paso mientras sentía que sus ojos se nublaban.

**_Después de hoy construiremos paso a paso nuestro cuento, el día que me dijiste que me amabas…_**

—¿Qué tipo de mala broma es esta estúpido? —un hilillo de voz escapaba de su boca mientras le sujetaba de la ropa. —¿No dijiste que me amabas? ¡Tú y yo idiota!

**_No lo olvidare jamás, me has hecho tan feliz._**

Arthur seguía agitándolo hasta que lo dejo devuelta en su posición

—Aajajjaja—reía mientras de sus ojos se escapaban lagrimas y ya no podía soportar su angustia. Pero se negaba a aceptar lo que había sucedido.

—Una excelente broma…, ya vamos…ríete de mí. ¡Estoy cayendo Alfred estoy cayendo! —le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad, esperando ingenuamente una sonrisa, un "te la has creído" —Has…has gana-do Alfred…me lo creí…vamos…¡despierta!…

**_Demasiado feliz._**

Arthur no sabía que hacer, la felicidad se le escapaba de las manos junto al cuerpo inerte de la persona que amaba. —¡Maldición Alfred! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! —la voz se le quebraba cada vez más. Y se negaba a creerlo…una y otra vez.

**_¿No se acabara verdad?_**

—¡No se puede aca-bar! ¡No pue-de acabar así! —se aferraba y sus lagrimas caían en el rostro de Estados Unidos. ¿Por qué no se levantaba a abrasarlo? ¿No se daba cuanta cuanto le dolía esto? ¿Así decía amarlo?.

**_¡ Ya sé, ocupa tu magia! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!_**

No podía hacer absolutamente nada, sólo esperar, repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo esto era una mentira. Un mal sueño. En el que al final despertaría y vería al menor extendiendo sus brazos hacia él y estrechándolo en su cuerpo. Él seguramente lloraría, pero no de pena o de tristeza, si no de alegría al no perderlo.

**_Así ya nada nos podrá separar_**

Porque esa vez…era un para siempre. Ya no había otra más. Jamás habría otra más. Y eso le dolía demasiado. No podía casi soportarlo.

—I lo-ve you Alfred…—repetía forzando una sonrisa mientras no dejaban de recorrer lagrimas cristalinas sus mejillas cayendo sobre el menor. ¿Por qué Alfred no le decía un "me too"? ¿Por qué no podía hacer absolutamente nada por él?. —Todo el tie-mpo del mundo ¿Lo recuerdas Alfred?

**_Y tendremos una historia feliz._**

—Hare-mos muchas cosas…muchas, saldre-mos juntos e iras tomado de mi mano…ti-enes derecho a fanfa-rronear…—le decía entre llanto—Así que por favor…despierta…—repitió una y otra vez.

Su historia feliz, su cuento de hadas. Todo se desmoronaba en minutos mientras no se apartaba del cuerpo de América y depositaba pequeños besos en su rostro y le dedicaba unas cuantas sonrisas con el corazón completamente roto. Porque pensó durante unos cuantos especiales y atesorados momentos que nada los podría separar. Pero algo podía hacerlo. La muerte los había separados.

**_Por siempre, los dos._**

Arthur no paraba de abrazar el cuerpo del menor y suplicarle que regresara, le decía una y otra vez "I love you" olvidando cualquier vergüenza, porque lo hacia y lo haría por siempre, sólo tenía que regresar y comenzar todo de nuevo, sólo tenía que sonreírle…una vez más. No pedía nada más.

**_Te amo Arthur. Espero formar bellos recuerdos de ahora en adelante. ¿Te parece?_**

Para ellos simplemente ya no había un "de ahora en adelante". Todo acabo allí.

Inglaterra gritó desconsolado durante mucho…mucho tiempo. Alfred estuvo en esa misma silla por horas y cuando finalmente se acercaron personas a moverlo Arthur les impedía tocarlo. Aún no aceptaba que todo allá acabado así. Su historia comenzaba, pero desgraciadamente la de Estados Unidos acababa.

Y hubo una única razón para esto.

¡Felicidades Inglaterra!. Tu maldición fue todo un éxito.

Quizá todas esas veces que fallo en aquellas maldiciones era para que al final de cuentas…pudiera ser feliz. Pero no sucedió una vez más. Para su desgracia, su maldición había sido perfecta.

Alfred murió exactamente a las 12:00 de la noche de aquel día en que le había confesado sus sentimientos al mayor. Arthur los había aceptado y vivirían eternamente juntos, eso pensaba Alfred en los momentos que escribía lo que serían sin saberlo…su última carta. Murió siendo completamente feliz, sólo le faltaron segundos para haber podido sonreía al acabar su carta…le faltaron segundos.

* * *

Y así, le resulto ¿Qué más puedo decir?. Su maldición fue todo un éxito justo como él lo planeó, una ironía quizá. Esperó que no me maten (?) ¿A alguien le gusto positiva o negativamente? porque esta historia quizá si tenga una continuación… o quizá un final diferente si quieren, !adiós y se cuidan!


End file.
